Frank
by Alilly
Summary: Events from Frank's life
1. Campion

"Campion!"

"You are here to learn. You are here to become brilliant doctors. You are NOT here to kill anyone! Or otherwise worsen the situation of any of our patients. You will achieve this by listening and doing what I tell you to do!"

The cheerless registrar stared at them all for a moment for effect.

"There are two cardinal rules to get you started. One – don't get in the way. Two – don't piss off the nurses."

This is it, thought Frank Campion, my internship begins. He would have denied it strenously but he had butterflies in his stomach and a nervous sense of anticipation. The registrar, Dr. Morrisson, moved on and the group of several interns followed eagerly.

"I certainly don't plan on pissing off the nurses," Jeremy Fisher, a fellow intern whispered, "especially if they all look like her!" he nudged Frank and nodded towards an attractive nurse. Frank rolled his eyes, Jeremy had a one track mind.

"Can't you think of anything else, even today?"

Jeremy just grinned. Frank turned his attention to Eve Ballantyne and Alison Newell who were whispering to each other as they followed after Morrisson. Eve caught his eye and smiled. She was about to speak but Morrisson came to a halt and launched into another lecture.

The end of his first shift and Frank was exhausted. He wasn't sure what from however because he felt as though he hadn't done anything useful. It had been strictly "look, don't touch" all day. He walked outside and saw Eve sitting on some grass nearby. She smiled as he approached.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Nah!" he said cockily but then laughed and plonked on the ground beside her.

"I think I must have walked the length and breath of this hospital at least a hundred times." Eve said.

"At least!" Frank agreed.

They were both quiet for a minute. Eve looked at Frank.

"It wasn't..." she began tentatively but didn't finish.

"What you expected?"

"Exactly! I'm not sure why...I just felt...useless today." She looked uncertainly at Frank.

Frank felt a sense of relief. Thank god I'm not the only one, he thought.

"Me too." He admitted.

Eve looked surprised. Frank was the star student, brimming with confidence all the time or so it seemed.

"I...

"Alison's here." Frank cut her off.

Alison arrived and sighed dramatically.

"You look like you need a drink." Said Frank.

"I need food, I'm starving."

"I'm with Alison." Eve said.

"We have to go for a drink after our first shift." Frank grinned. "I'm pretty sure it's mandatory."

"Compromise – dinner at my place, you can bring the wine." Alison suggested.

"You're on!" Frank agreed and outstretched his arms. "Help me up."

Alison pulled him to his feet laughing and they linked arms.

"Aren't you coming?" Alison asked Eve who hadn't stood up.

"Oh, uh." She hadn't realised she was invited. "Yea." She got up.

"I wonder where Jeremy is." Frank said.

"He's taking some nurse for a drink." Alison told him.

"He doesn't waste any time." Eve laughed.

"Nope." Frank rolled his eyes. "Now...dinner..."

Jeremy approached Frank whistling smugly. Frank looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Why are you so smug?"

"Brenda." Jeremy said dreamily.

"Who's Brenda?"

"Who's Brenda?" Jeremy asked appalled. "Brenda is the longlegged, blue eyed bombshell from Ward 9."

Frank looked blank. Jeremy sighed.

"Francis, Francis, Francis. I worry about you."

"Why's that?" Frank asked warily.

"When's the last time you went on a date?"

"I don't have time." Frank replied.

"Make time! Because all work and no play will make Frank a cranky boy. It's already making him incredably boring."

"Thanks." Frank sneered.

"You need some female company. It'll sort you right out."

"I don't need sorting." Frank grumbled.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor, I know these things."

"What things?" Frank asked exasperated. "Actually never mind. Did you hear there is a patient with..."

"How about I get Brenda to set you up with Lauren..." Jeremy continues.

"What are we in year 9?" Frank asked. "I don't need to be set up." Especially not by Jeremy, his taste in women tended towards vapid, high maintenance types.

Suddenly Eve appeared.

"Hey Frank, I'm singing at the bar tonight. You want to come along? I get free drinks for my friends!" she said temptingly.

"I can't, I'm helping Alison move." Frank apologised.

"Ok." She said, hiding her disappointment.

"Ahem!" Jeremy cleared his throat. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Would you like to come?" Eve asked.

"Can't, I have a date!"

Eve sighed and shook her head.

"Well if you and Alison finish up early...come along." She said to Frank.

"Sure. Break a leg." He smiled.

Eve left and Jeremy glanced slyly at Frank.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." He said.

"Hmm?" Frank said distractedly.

"So which of them are you..."

"What?"

"Or is it both? You sly dog." Jeremy whistled.

"I have no idea what you're rambling about. But I'm sure it's lurid rubbish." Frank opened a file and started studying it intently.

Jeremy just laughed.

Frank Campion stood in the doorway of the Emergency Department and surveyed all before him. He took in the noise, the smell, the seeming chaos and to-ing and fro-ing of staff and patients. He smiled to himself. It was six months into his internship and there was nowhere on earth where he felt more comfortable.

"Campion! Follow me!" Morrisson summoned him. "I need an intern with half a brain." Morrisson turned to a sheepish Jeremy. "Don Juan – you can help Davis give the pungnant patient in nine a wash!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes as soon as Morrisson turned his back. Frank couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"Teacher's pet!" Jeremy whispered.

"Have fun sponging!" Frank replied and followed Morrisson.

Lunchtime arrived but Frank paid no heed. He was about to offer to help with another case but got cut off by Morrisson.

"Go have lunch Campion!" the grey haired man said.

"I'm fine, I thought..." Frank began.

"Lunch! It doesn't happen very often that we're not run off our feet so grab some time while you can." Morrisson said without even looking at him.

"But really I..." Frank protested again.

The man turned around to face him with a weary expression.

"I could go on about how important it is to take care of ourselves in order to be able to take of others and thus why you should take your lunch break but...I can't be bothered. So...I'm simply going to say – go have your lunch BECAUSE I SAID SO CAMPION!"

With that he returned to his chart. Frank noded. There was no point arguing. He made his way towards the hospital canteen and picked up some dodgy looking lasagne and salad. He took a seat outside and breathed in the fresh air. It was good to get out for a while. Even if he was risking food poisoning! I'll have to start bringing my own lunch he thought as he poked suspiciously at his food with a fork.

"You're brave!" a voice said from behind. "I swear I saw that lasagne move when I walked past in the canteen."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Frank replied.

Alison smiled and took a seat opposite him. Frank smiled back. She looks very pretty today he thought.

"Have you had your hair done?" he asked.

"Yea, just had a little cut of the ends."

"It's nice." He told her.

"Thanks." She smiled again.

Frank felt himself blush suddenly. What the hell is that about, he wondered irritably to himself. He took a mouthful of his food and hoped she didn't notice his red cheeks. Then he noticed that she was staring intently at him. What is she looking at? Have I done something stupid?

"What?" he asked.

"How does it taste?"

"Huh?"

"The lasagne. You've braved the first mouthful." She smiled.

"Oh..uh.." he didn't know, he didn't taste anything. "Um...not good but not as bad as it looks."

He took another mouthful and a sip of his drink and watched as she started to eat her lunch. Why did he suddenly feel so awkward?

"Any interesting cases today?" Alison asked making conversation. Frank was being unusually quiet.

"Um no. Not really." He couldn't remember. "Uh what about you?"

"No. I've been charting all day. I feel like a glorified ward clerk." Alison complained. "But..." she cheered up. "One mother has come in with contractions."

"Should you not be keeping an eye on her then?" he asked.

"Nah, I checked her before I came down. She'll be ages. I've told the nurses to call me if there is any change but at the rate she's going it'll be a couple of hours yet."

Frank winced sympathetically on the woman's behalf.

"Bet it makes you extra careful with your contraception!" he laughed.

Alison looked at him curiously. He felt himself starting to blush again.

"I mean...seeing what mothers go through...it'd put anyone off sex!" he joked nervously.

"Have you stopped driving your car because of all the MVAs you've seen?" Alison asked.

"No." He grinned. "I do make sure to put my seat belt on though."

Alison laughed.

"Room for me?" Jeremy joined them, plonking his tray on the table. He looked from one to the other and grinned. "Or is three a crowd?"

"Not usually but for you we'll make an exception – go away!" Frank told him.

"Oh Francis...if I thought you meant that I would be deeply wounded." Jeremy replied. He turned to Alison and smiled cheerfully. "You look gorgeous, as usual. How is life in obstetrics? Delivered any quintuplets lately?"

"Not yet, but you never know what tomorrow might bring!" Alison said laughing. "How are you? Any exciting stories to tell?"

"Francis here is in love!" Jeremy said.

"What?" Frank barked.

"Oh really?" Alison asked interested.

Jeremy grinned devilishly.

"Yes, and the good thing is – it's not one-sided!" he continued.

"Oh that is good." Alison turned to Frank. "So who is she?"

"No one! He's making it up." Frank said huffily, giving Jeremy a dirty look.

"I am not. But it's not a "she"...it's a "he"! Frank and Morrisson are officially loved up."

Alison started to laugh but Frank was not amused.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically.

"I'd heard there was some...mutual appreciation going on there." Alison said teasingly glancing at Frank.

"Oh it's gone way past appreciation, we're talking full blown worship here."

"Yea yea, shut up." Frank said.

But the teasing continued for the rest of lunch. And the rest of his internship. And for years afterwards.

Frank walked into the staffroom and found Alison sitting at a table staring into space.

"How was nightshift?" he asked.

Alison jumped, startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." She looked overly frightened. "Are you ok?"

She opened her mouth as if to say something then changed her mind.

"Alison." He sat down beside her worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"A patient...died." she said numbly.

"Oh. I still can't get used to that either." He said and patted her hand comfortingly.

"It was a mistake." She whispered.

"What was?"

Alison stared at him, debating whether to continue. She didn't know what she was going to say until she heard the words coming out.

"Eve...made a mistake."

"You can't just give up." Frank insisted.

"I can't do it, Frank. I'm not up to it." Eve said.

The last few weeks had been hell for her. The hospital's investigation, the inquest...and worse, the way everyone looked at her. She was the inept doctor who killed her patient.

"You just need to take some time. The inquest has taken it out of you and it's understandable you'd question your ability after everything that has happened. But everyone makes mistakes, you can't throw everything away. You'll learn from this."

Eve shook her head.

"I have learned from this. And it's not my ability I'm questioning..."

"What does that mean?" Frank asked.

Eve was quiet as she contempated telling him.

"Frank?" Alison's voice interrupted from the doorway. "Don't forget, Jeremy's party at 7."

"I won't." He smiled and she left without acknowledging Eve at all. Frank looked curiously at the cold expression on Eve's face. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Eve said briskly. "Listen Frank, I've got to get going."

"At least wait until tomorrow. Come to Jeremy's party and slag off his latest conquest with Alison." Frank tried to tempt her.

Eve smiled wistfully.

"I can't. I've made my decision. Medicine isn't for me."


	2. It can't get any better than this

_**It can't get any better than this**_

Frank got down on one knee and held Alison's hand. He opened the ring box to reveal a sparkly diamond and looked into her eyes. Alison held her breath.

"Alison, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alison flung her arms around him ecstatically.

Frank laughed and hugged her.

"Don't you want your ring?" he asked when she wasn't letting go.

"Oh yes." Alison looked so happy as Frank slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed and Frank thought, it can't get any better than this.

Frank saw Alison sitting at the nurses station admiring her ring. She moved her finger to make it sparkle in the light. He snuck up quietly behind her.

"Newell!" he barked. Alison jumped and twirled around.

"Frank!" she slapped him playfully as he laughed at her.

"Will you ever get tired of looking at it?" he asked.

"You better hope not!" Alison retorted, waving her hand around again. "We have to make a final decision about the flowers this evening." She reminded him.

"Mmm." Frank said.

Alison looked at him warily.

"Don't "mmm" me. I know you don't think it's important but..."

"I do think it's important. I love flowers and I want the flowers on our wedding day to be perfect. But..." Frank sighed.

"But what?"

"But...I think we might be busy tonight..." he held up ballet tickets.

Alison's eyes widened.

"I thought that was sold out." She said.

"It is. But I have ways and means." He grinned. "Of course, if you'd rather spend the evening sniffing flowers..."

"We can do that tomorrow." Alison smiled.

"Good. Because I've also made a dinner reservation at your favorite restaurant."

Alison stood up and hugged him.

"I'm going to have the best husband in the world." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, but until you get him I will do my best to fill in." Frank joked.

"So how did dinner with the in-laws go last night?" Jeremy asked, as he and Frank made their way to the ED to start their shift.

Frank simply growled and Jeremy laughed.

"That good aye?"

"Her mother is a nightmare and her father is a pompous fart."

"You know, they say if want to know what a woman is going to be like take a look at her mother." Jeremy told him.

"I bloody hope that's not true!"

Everytime he met with Alison's parents he felt like he was under scrutiny and he never passed muster. Mrs Newell was overbearing, snobby and uptight. She had an opinion on everything, especially everything that he said or did. Mr Newell was a blustering idiot who spent most of his time avoiding his wife through work, walking the dog or "business trips". Everything in their world was planned and timed and most importantly "appropriate". He found them exhausting to be around. He had vowed last night, as he watched Mr Newell rolling his eyes everytime his wife spoke that he and Alison would never become like that.

They stood outside the hospital, holding hands and looking towards the entrance.

"We're going to be late."

"Let's call in sick." Frank suggested.

"We already took extra time." Alison reminded him. "Anyway, we've been standing here for nearly five minutes, people have seen us."

Frank turned away and started to pull her with him.

"Let's go home and hibernate."

"Frank!" Alison laughed but pulled him to a halt. "We have to go back eventually. Honeymoons can't last forever."

"Why not?"

"Because we'd go broke and starve." She said sensibly.

"Hmm." Frank looked thoughtful and then sighed heavily. "Alright then. Can I hold your hand all day?"

"I don't think that would be very practical." Alison said smiling at the sulky look on Frank's face.

"I hate work." He grumbled as they walked towards the entrance.

"Yea yea, as soon as you're in the door it will be "Alison who?" Alison teased. "Once you lay eyes on you real true love...Morrisson."

Frank gave her an unamused look. They get inside and have to go in opposite directions.

"See you later wife." Frank said.

"Bye husband." Alison replied.

"I'm pregnant."

Frank froze.

"Say again."

"I'm pregnant." Alison said softly.

A wide beaming smile started to spread across Frank's face. He picked her up and swung her around saying over and over "I love you."

Frank knocked gently on the cubicle door. There was no response. He'd been told by one of the nurses that Alison had been in the ladies for almost an hour retching.

"Alison? Are you ok?"

There was no reply. He started to get worried until she eventually said "What do you think? I've had my head over a toilet bowl for the last hour!"

"Want me to get you anything?" he asked.

"Something to make this go away." She replied.

"Maybe I can get you something to ease it."

The door opened and she emerged looking pale.

"Oh sweetheart." He tried to put his arms around her but she shrugged him off.

"No touching. That's what got me here!"

Frank laughed.

"No touching at all? That won't be much fun." He teased. "Anyway, isn't it a bit like shutting the stable door AFTER the horse has already bolted?"

Alison stood in front of a mirror.

"I'll soon be as a big as a horse." She sulked.

Frank rolled his eyes and put his arms around her waist, looking over her shoulder at the mirror.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You won't think it's ridiculous when I'm fat and lumpy."

"You are gorgeous. You will always be gorgeous in my eyes. You've got our baby in there." He put his hand on her stomach. "You have another life inside you, a life that we created. Nothing is more beautiful than that." He said earnestly.

Alison looked him in the eye through the mirror.

"Did you get Hallmark to come up with that for you?" she asked flatly.

Frank burst into laughter.

Frank arrived home and left some paint samples on the table where Alison was eating.

"I thought these would help us decide."

They hadn't been able to agree on what colour to paint the baby's room. Or what to name the baby or...it seemed like they couldn't agree on anything the last few days. They knew they were having a girl but that didn't make the decisions any simpler. Alison's moods were like a revolving door, she no sooner thought one thing than she changed her mind and preferred something else. So no matter what he suggested she disagreed with it and if he agreed with her she changed her mind.

He took a seat and noticed what she was eating. She had been having the strangest cravings the last few weeks and, though he would swear blind if asked that she hadn't, she had gained quite a lot of weight.

"Is that...pickle?" he asked crinkling his nose.

She nodded.

"With ice-cream?"

"Yea, so?"

"I hope our daughter doesn't inherit your tastebuds!"

Alison stuck her tongue out at him.

Frank stood in the middle of the room and surveyed his handiwork. They had eventually agreed on a soft shade of yellow for the baby's room and he had painted it himself.

"It looks good." Alison said from the doorway. She offered him a bottle of beer which he accepted with a hint of surprise. She didn't like it when he drank from the bottle.

"Thanks." He took a mouthful.

"I've been thinking," Alison said, "about the baby's name."

"Oh?" he waited to hear what she had come up with now. He might have been willing to cave on what colour they painted the room but there was no way he would let their daughter be named something obnoxious.

"How about we name her after your mother?"

He looked at her surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you never suggested it."

He had thought of it but was sure Alison wouldn't go for it.

"Are you sure? What will you're mother say?" that woman was insanely competitive.

"Doesn't matter! She's our daughter. And I know how close you were to your mother."

"Kathleen it is then." Frank said smiling. "Thank you. That means a lot."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her again. Alison burst into tears.

"Darling...oh dear." Frank hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Alison blubbered.

"It's ok." Frank smiled. "You're actually kind of cute when your face is all soppy and squished"

Alison laughed.

The time came when Alison went into labour. Frank was in the middle of a trauma when a nurse came and told him Alison was in maternity. He rushed upstairs and could hear her yelling as he approached the room.

"Dr. Jacobs is not on duty today." A nurse was explaining to her. "But Dr. Kline is..."

"No!" Alison snapped. "That idiot is not coming anywhere near me! Get Jacobs."

"What's the matter?" Frank asked.

"Get Jacobs." Alison repeated.

"I've just been explaining to Alison, I know Dr Jacobs is her obstetrician but she has the day off and Dr Kline is on duty." The nurse told him.

Frank held Alison's hand.

"I know you feel more comfortable with Jacobs but if she's off duty, she's off duty." He said gently.

Alison gave him a murderous look.

"Daniel Kline is NOT delivering MY child!"

"Admittedly, he's not first choice," Frank said, "but I will be right here. You are in safe hands."

"Get me Jacobs!" Alison shrieked.

"But she's..." the nurse began.

"Call her and tell her I want her here NOW." Alison insisted.

The weary nurse nodded and went to call Dr Jacobs.

"Alison..." Frank began.

"Shut up!" Alison snapped. "I don't want to hear anymore about Kline. He's an idiot, we all know it, so don't try and flannel me into accepting him."

She was getting really worked up and Frank was worried about her blood pressure.

"Relax, we'll try and get Jacobs but there is chance she won't be able to come so we might have to make do with Kline." He said calmly.

"Make do?" Alison said and Frank winced at his bad choice of words.

"I'll take over myself if he's not 100%." Frank told her reassuringly.

But Alison was more panicked than reassured.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Let's give the moron a shot at it first and if he messes up I'll have a go? This is our child Frank!"

She had tears in her eyes as another contraction came. Frank held her hand until it passed.

"That's it deep, slow breaths." He said soothingly.

"I'm just scared." Alison whispered.

"I know." Frank nodded. "But I'll look after you. Both of you."

The nurse returned.

"Dr Jacobs is on her way." She said.

"Thank bloody Christ." Frank said full of relief.

Two and half hours later Frank held Kathleen in his arms for the first time. He had never understood in the past what new parents meant when they gushed about their bundles of joy and said how becoming parents had been the best thing that ever happened to them. But as he gazed at her little red face and tiny hands he felt happier than he ever had before in his life and also more terrified. He suddenly realised his life was never going to be the same again. This little girl needed him more than anyone else in the world. She was utterly dependant on him and Alison. Kathleen whined a little and he thought it was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard. My daughter, he thought.

"Welcome to the world my beautiful Kathleen. I'm your daddy."


	3. You're telling me my daughter isAutistic

"_**You're saying my daughter is autistic?**__**"**_

When Frank looked back on the first year after Kathleen was born he sometimes couldn't believe it had any relation to the life he now lead. After Kathleen's birth, he became one of those parents he had once mocked – the ones who talked about nothing else except their babies. He knew it was irritating for some people but he couldn't help it. He always had a photo or two of her in his wallet which he whipped out at any excuse to show off to people. He spent hours sometimes just watching Kathleen sleep and marvelled at her every little move and sound.

Alison had been a nervous new mum. For the first few weeks her ears were on elastic in case Kathleen cried. When Kathleen was asleep she kept checking to make sure she was still breathing (Frank did this too though he would never have admitted it). Alison's mother hadn't helped much by pointing out what Alison was "doing wrong" all the time. It eventually came to a head during a screaming match between Alison and her mother after which Alison cried for two days and didn't get dressed. Frank asked her to see someone, he was afraid she might have a mild case of baby blues but Alison refused. So he took some time off work himself and between them they got things back on an even keel. He thought the worst was behind them then.

Kathleen was their pride and joy. Alison spent a small fortune on clothes for her and Frank took hundreds of photos and bored people silly with stories about her. He was gaining a reputation as one to watch in medical circles. He could do no wrong. They moved to a bigger house in a more exclusive neighbourhood and everything was so perfect Frank couldn't believe it sometimes.

He looked at his friend Jeremy and felt pity for him. Jeremy had never changed, he still played the Lothario and lived in a ridiculously expensive flat that was half empty because he had never bothered furnishing it. His longest relationship had been two months and she'd broken up with him because he sometimes didn't contact her for days on end (usually because he was with someone else) and because he frequently called her by the wrong name (usually the name of the someone else). Frank couldn't imagine living like that. He and Alison argued sometimes of course but he still adored her as much as he had on their wedding day. He loved coming home in the evening, it was his favorite time of the day. When he got to sit and talk to Alison and play with Kathleen before putting her down for the night. They were always making plans. Plans for what to do at the weekend, for the holidays and longterm plans about nurseries and schools for Kathleen. They even got carried away sometimes and tried to imagine what Kathleen might be when she grew up. Frank insisted medicine but Alison suggested, partly to tease Frank, that she might be a musician because she seemed to like music. She always reacted to certain songs. Frank pretended to be appalled at the suggestion and they had laughed. The evenings were always the highlight of his day. He couldn't imagine then, coming home to an empty house.

Alison was the first to start comparing Kathleen's development to other children. She mentioned it one evening over dinner when Kathleen was almost two. She said it casually at first, as though just quietly musing to herself. Frank "hmm-ed" not really listening and Alison dropped it.

Alison started to become increasingly tetchy. He knew she was getting bored with the housewife routine and started making more of an effort to take her out to dinner, the theatre or whatever. But Kathleen was a cranky child and they frequently got summoned by the sitter to come home because Kathleen wouldn't settle. It was the same during the day, Alison found it difficult to get anytime away from Kathleen. Her mother wouldn't mind her anymore because she said Kathleen was too irritable – like her father! Alison finally broached the topic of hiring a fulltime nanny and going back to work.

This got them talking and Frank realised the full extent of how much Alison was struggling with Kathleen's behaviour. It wasn't as though it had gone unnoticed by him but he had excused it as Kathleen being tired or just normal toddler tantrums. But when they sat down and discussed it they began to realise it was more than that. Kathleen went from abnormally still and quiet to hysterically upset in the blink of an eye for no known reason. She still hadn't made any effort to speak. They considered all sorts of explanations, including a hearing impairment. Finally, they admitted that it wasn't something they were going to be able to solve themselves and made an appointment for Kathleen to see a pediatrician.

"You're saying my daughter is autistic?" Frank's heart was pounding rapidly and he prayed he had misunderstood.

"I'm afraid so." The specialist nodded solemnly.

Frank looked at Kathleen silently sitting on Alison's lap and then looked at Alison's uncomprehending face.

"No." She shook her head. "No. She's not. She can't be." She shook her head and gave a nervous laugh. "You...you've made a mistake."

She stared at the specialist who just glanced uncomfortably at his hands. Alison started shaking her head again.

"No. That's ridiculous! Frank?" she looked at him questioningly but he couldn't give the answer she wanted to hear.


	4. Breakdown

_**Breakdown**_

Frank groaned inwardly as he listened to his sister's father-in-law droning on about golf. We should have had a quiet Christmas at home, he thought. His sister had insisted that he, Alison and Kathleen join her and her in-laws for the holidays. She thought it would be "good for them". People were full of advice on what was "good" for them lately.

He looked across the room where Alison was fussing over Amy. He smiled as Amy showed off to Alison how good she was at spelling.

"Oh you're such a clever girl." Alison gushed and tickled her.

Amy giggled and cuddled against Alison. Frank smiled again for a moment, then glanced at Kathleen who sat stiffly and silently near Alison and Amy. As Amy's laughter got louder, Kathleen began to get agitated. She didn't like a lot of noise or loud voices. Alison noticed and tried to get Amy to quieten down.

"Why don't you get that painting you told me about earlier?" she suggested and Amy skipped off to get it. Alison turned to Kathleen and gently put her hand on Kathleen's head.

DON'T, Frank wanted to shout. Kathleen hated being touched when she was tense.

Kathleen jerked away from Alison and started to scream as though she had been struck. Alison looked startled.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry!"

Everyone in the room turned to look. Frank rushed over, picked Kathleen up and took her into the another room. Alison followed.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"You know she doesn't like to be touched." Frank replied curtly.

"I didn't think." Alison mumbled apologetically.

Frank held Kathleen and whispered reassuringly to her. Alison stood by uselessly.

"We should take her home." Frank said. "Can you get our stuff in the car?"

Alison nodded, though Frank didn't see because he kept his back to her.

"Alison are you listening?" Frank asked. Alison was staring out the window.

They had just been to see another specialist with Kathleen and Frank wanted them to go through the best options that were available for Autistic children. They were pretty limited but it was important that Kathleen got the best care as soon as possible.

"Alison?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "I just...we've been through this already."

"Oh is it boring you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm tired. I can't take in anymore. They all sound the same."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"They are not all the same! If you'd been listening you'd know that. There is a school for Autistic children that provides the best range of..." Frank lectured.

"Well if it's the best whats to discuss then?" Alison snapped. "Obviously you're going to choose whatever is best."

"I'm going to choose? Forgive me, but I thought this was a decision you'd want to be a part of. You are her mother." He couldn't understand why she was acting like this whole thing was just a nuisance.

Alison stood up.

"Oh please, Frank. We both know you've already made your mind up."

"What time will you be home?"

"Frank?"

"What time will you be home?" Alison's persistant tone grated on Frank's nerves.

"When my shift is over!"

"What time will that be?" Alison stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You know what time." Frank walked around her and picked up his car keys.

"I know what time it's supposed to be, but you pull so many double shifts these days..."

"If I'm doing a double I'll tell you." Frank made his way to the door.

Alison followed.

"How can I make plans if you won't let me know until the last minute what time you'll be home?"

"What plans are you making?" he asked.

"I thought we could go to my mothers for dinner."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"What?" Alison snapped.

"The last thing I want to do after a long shift is to spend an evening with your mother." He told her.

"You make it sound like she's an ogre." Alison complained.

"An ogre wouldn't even sit through dinner with her! She's worse since your father buggered off."

"Why do you always have to be so horrible about her?" Alison asked.

"Alison I'm not getting into this. I have to get to work." Frank said in a bored tone. He opened the door.

"You always do this!" Alison said shrilly.

"Then you shouldn't be surprised." He retorted and stepped outside.

"It's not my fault." Alison shouted.

Frank turned back confused.

"What?"

"It's not my fault Kathleen is the way she is." Alison said quietly and sadly.

"Of course not." Frank snapped, "Who said it bloody was? I thought we were talking about dinner with your mother?"

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"What time will you be home?" Alison asked again.

"I'll call you." Frank said and closed the door.

She lay there with an almost accusatory look, as if to say "see what you've made me do?" He glared angrily at her and she turned away, ashamed.

How had it come to this, he wondered. The nurse finished her obs and left the room. Frank tried to think of a reason to call the nurse back but couldn't. He picked up Alison's chart and studied it. He wished the nurse or someone would come in, he couldn't stand the silence but he was afraid to speak. Afraid of what he might say. Now that he was over the initial panic he could hardly bare to look at her. How dare she pull a stunt like this? She knew it would destroy him if anything happened to her. Did he and Kathleen mean so little to her? Eventually he put the chart down and looked at her. She looked so pale and fragile and avoided his eyes.

"I should get home to Kathleen. We've already kept the sitter longer than we should have."

Alison nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. He wanted to say more, to make her feel better. But he was barely holding his composure as it was. He felt his own eyes start to sting and turned away.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning." He said over his shoulder. He turned back and went to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry." Alison whispered as he leant down.

"It's ok." He said. "Get some sleep."


	5. Go to hell then

"_**Go to hell**__** then!"**_

Frank looked at his watch. His shift was over but he couldn't bare the thought of going home. The ED however was dead and there was no need for him to do a double.

"You off home?" Jeremy called to him as he made his way out.

"Yea." Frank said gloomily then had an idea. "You want to go for a drink?"

Jeremy stopped in his tracks. "Sure."

"You've been drinking." Alison hissed.

"I went for a quick drink with Jeremy." Frank said.

"A quick drink? Your shift finished four hours ago!"

"Oh will you give me a break?" Frank growled. "Whats the big deal?"

Alison slammed a plate of food on the kitchen table.

"The big deal is your dinner has been cremated!" she yelled.

"Not to worry, cooking was never your strong point. I'm sure you'll do better next time." Frank joked.

Alison picked up the plate again and for a moment Frank thought she was going to throw it at him but instead she dumped the food in the bin and slammed the plate into the sink so hard it shattered.

"I'm a joke to you aren't I?" she said.

"No, Alison I don't find you in anyway amusing." he quipped.

He knew he was being an ass but he couldn't seem to help it. He saw the angry look on her face and tried to be serious.

"Sorry." He apologised like a bold child.

"So am I." Alison stormed off.

"I've already arranged everything. She'll be fine with your sister."

Frank shook his head.

"She's too upset. She needs familiarity." He said of Kathleen.

"She'll be in her own home with her aunt!" Alison said exasperated.

"I'm staying." Frank said, determined.

"Frank we haven't been out together for months. Kathleen will be fine. If she's not Diane can call and we'll come straight home." Alison looked at him pleadingly but all Frank was aware of was Kathleen's dry sobbing.

"There is no point in going if we'll just have to turn around and come home a short time later." He told her. "You go if you want."

"On my own?" Alison scoffed.

"You won't be on your own, you know everyone who is going to be there." He removed his cuff links and picked up the phone to call his sister and tell her not to bother coming over.

"How's it going to look if I turn up without you?"

"What does it matter? We're married, not conjoined." Frank replied.

"Well I know it doesn't matter to you." Alison snapped. "Going places without me doesn't bother you in the slightest. In fact you probably prefer not having me around!"

"When you're in a mood like this yes I do!" Frank hissed back.

"Go to hell then!" Alison grabbed her bag and keys and stormed out.

Frank arrived home early for the first time in months and found Alison sipping a glass of wine. A half empty bottle was beside her. There was no sign of Kathleen.

"Where is Kathleen?" he asked.

"Mum's." Alison replied and he noted she didn't seem at all surprised to see him home early.

"When are you picking her up?" he asked.

"Later."

"I finished early." He told her.

"Well obviously." She said sarcastically.

He didn't know what else to say to her so went to get himself something to eat. A while later Alison entered the kitchen and left her glass and empty bottle on a counter top. She eyed him carefully and swayed slightly. She's drunk, he thought. She had obviously had no intention of going to pick up Kathleen. Alison sat at the table in front of him. He continued eating.

"Frank...I..." she began.

He looked at her.

"I've been thinking." She continued. "I know we've been...having a rough time lately."

"That's one way of putting it." He mumbled.

"I think..." she struggled to phrase what she wanted to say. "I've been thinking about how we might make things better." She took a deep breath. "I think we should have another baby."

Frank almost choked on his food.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes." Alison nodded.

"Alison..." he didn't know what to say. "You're barely coping with Kathleen as it is."

"I'M barely coping!" Alison sneered.

"We. It's hardly a good time to bring another child into this." He told her gently.

Alison looked exasperated.

"Then what do you want?" she asked desperately. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

He patted her hand.

"We just need to..." truth was he didn't know, "work together. It'll get easier."

Alison nodded. He wished he believed his own words.

"Frank, Alison, hi. How are you? Jeremy's outside struggling with the barbeque." Rachel, Jeremy's latest, welcomed them as they arrived at Jeremy's new house. Frank smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I better give him a hand before we all end up with food poisoning!" Frank joked.

Rachel laughed.

"You want a beer?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

"Alison I think we've got a bottle of wine, you want a glass?"

Alison nodded and gave a weak smile. She sighed heavily and looked bored as soon as Rachel was out of earshot.

"What?" Frank asked tetchily.

"Nothing." She replied sulkily.

"You're always complaining that we don't go anywhere." He said.

Alison looked around the sparsely furnished room disdainfully and Frank got angry.

"But this isn't good enough for you is it?" he snapped.

"An afternoon of badly cooked meat, stupid jokes and inane conversation with Jeremy's latest bimbo – no this is exactly how I like to spend my time!"

"If you..." Frank began but was interrupted by Rachel returning.

"Here you go." She cheerfully handed them their drinks. The phone began to ring and she went to answer it. "Oh excuse me a minute."

"And we can add cheap wine to the list of highlights." Alison whispered bitchily, making a face.

"If you want to leave..." Frank put his beer down, prepared to leave.

"We can't leave now."

"Oh no, of course not. What was I thinking? I mean, how would that LOOK?" Frank grumbled and took another swig of his beer.

"You shouldn't have said we'd come in the first place." Alison said.

"I only agreed to stop you whining!" Frank snapped. "But when you say we should socialise more, what you really mean is we should socialise more with YOUR friends, isn't it?"

"So we're dividing our friends into yours and mine now are we?" Alison asked. "How will I know which ones are mine? Will you label them?"

"They are easily identified, they're the ones with pokers up their backsides!" Frank hissed angrily.

Jeremy entered the room grinning broadly.

"Are you two going to hide in here all evening?" he greeted Alison with a peck on the cheek. "Frank take charge of the food will you?"

Frank rolled his eyes.

"What kind of a bloke can't handle a barbeque? You're a disgrace." Frank teased.

Jeremy pretended to look ashamed.

"Ignore him Jeremy." Alison advised. "Men who need to make fires and skewer meat to feel like real men are obviously lacking in other areas." She smirked.

"You're right Alison. Frank knock yourself out." Jeremy laughed.

Frank didn't.

A couple of hours later Frank was gritting his teeth as he watched Alison and Jeremy laughing and joking. Despite complaining about the "cheap wine" Alison hadn't been deterred from drinking it like water. And the more wine she threw down her throat, the more venemous her jokes and asides about Frank became.

"So that's when I decided Buddhism wasn't for me." Rachel concluded. Frank nodded, pretending that he had been listening. He stood up.

"We should get going." He said.

"Aww well, I had a really good time. We should do it again." Rachel gushed.

"Yes, we should." Frank said, though he doubted Rachel would be around for much longer. "Alison! Come on, it's time we went."

Alison whispered something to Jeremy and he laughed, glancing quickly at Frank.

Frank arrived home exhausted. The ED had received several severely burned patients from a gas explosion and he had been run of his feet all day. All he wanted was to get some food and spend some time with Kathleen before bed. He walked through the hallway and heard Alison's laugh, then a man's voice. Who could that be, he wondered. As he got closer he recognised Jeremy's voice. He and Alison were seated on the couch drinking wine.

"Hello."

"Frank, hey." Jeremy said cheerily. "Long day? You look whacked."

"Yes, there was a gas explosion at..."

"Your dinner's in the oven. You'll have to reheat it." Alison cut him off.

He got himself a glass and poured some wine.

"How was Kathleen today? Where is she?" he asked.

"She was good. We went swimming, it tired her out." Alison told him.

"Where is she?" he asked again.

"Asleep." Alison said as though it were obvious.

"Already?" he asked disappointed. "I wanted to spend some time with her."

"So I should have kept her awake?"

"No of course not, it's just..." the thought of seeing Kathleen was what had kept him going all day.

"Well, I'll get out of the way and you can play with Alison instead." Jeremy joked.

"Frank and I don't play anymore." Alison said bitterly, then forced a jokey smile.

"Uh..." Jeremy didn't know what to say. Frank's face was red. "I'll be off then."

Alison walked him to the door. Frank, furious, waited for her to return but instead heard her go upstairs and go to bed without a word.


	6. Frank, I'm sorry

As Frank arrived home he noticed Alison's car wasn't in the drive. He entered the house.

"Hello?" he called out in case his sister was there babysitting Kathleen. There was no reply. He checked the phone, Alison usually left a note by the phone if she had to go out unexpectedly. There was none. He walked through to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He wondered where she could have gone and why she didn't leave a note but wasn't too concerned.

After a few minutes he went upstairs and entered their bedroom. Alison always kept the place very neat but there was something different...he looked around carefully. It looked as though some of Alison's things were missing. She must have had a clearout, he thought. A piece of paper on the bed caught his eye. He picked it up and read. He read it again. And again. The words weren't sinking in.

_Frank, I'm sorry. I tried, I really did but this isn't going to work. Kathleen is at your sister's. I'll call when I am settled. Take care of our beautiful little girl, I know she will be better off with you. I wish I could be better at this. Tell Kathleen I love her. Alison_


	7. You need to pull yourself together Frank

"You need to pull yourself together Frank."

Frank watched as his sister walked out the door with Kathleen. It was four months since Alison had left and he had no contact with her. He knew from friends that she had moved up the coast with that man. Initially he had told know no one and taken time off work to take care of Kathleen. But rumours soon started to circulate amongst their friends and it wasn't long before everything was out in the open. That was when the sympathy started and that was when it really sank in for Frank that his marriage was over.

Sensing Frank's distress and missing her mother Kathleen became more difficult. How could he explain to her that mummy was gone? That she had walked out on them for that bastard. His so-called friend. He did his best to keep Kathleen's routine as normal as he could but everyday, instead of getting better, things got more difficult. He shut out all the well-meaning friends who kept dropping by, he snapped and snarled at his poor sister and family who tried to help. He sank deeper and deeper until everything became a blur, one day drifted into the next, he rarely left the house and most days spoke to no one. He kept imagining Alison living her new life, moving on with that man as though he and Kathleen didn't exist. His life felt as though it was on pause.

One morning Kathleen was especially fractious, everything seemed to upset her and Frank was at his wits end. Whilst Kathleen cried Frank struggled to keep calm, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a photograph of Alison and something inside him snapped. He grabbed it and flung against the nearest wall. As the frame smashed into a hundred little pieces Kathleen screamed louder, frightened by the noise but Frank couldn't stop. He went around the room gathering up all the photos and mementos that reminded him of Alison, he broke and binned every single thing he laid his hands on until he eventually caught sight of himself in a mirror. He looked insane, his hand was bleeding because he had cut it on broken glass. Kathleen continued to scream and Frank suddenly realised how bad things had become. He reached for the phone and called his sister.


	8. Love mummy

Love mummy

On Kathleen's 14th birthday Frank went through the post like he always did, opened up the birthday cards that had arrived and showed them to Kathleen and, like every year, there was one card he didn't show her.

He looked at the envelope and recognised Alison's handwriting immediately. She sent a card every year. For the first couple of years she had sent cheques too but he never cashed any of them and she eventually stopped. He tore open the envelope and looked at the teddy bear holding a bunch of flowers on the front. He opened it and read;

_Kathleen darling,_

_Best wishes on your birthday. _

_Love mummy xx_

Frank sneered. On the other side of the card he noticed she had written an address and a phone number. Whilst the card and it's sentiment left him cold the address caused him to do a double take and his heart beat quicken. Alison was back in Sydney.

Over the years they had kept each other informed of changes of address, it wasn't anything they had discussed it had just become something they did. A note in the post simply stating the new address and a contact number. All they had ever used the addresses for were to inform each other when it changed again and the annual birthday card for Kathleen. They hadn't spoken since their divorce was finalised. This was the first time in 9 years that they were in the same city.


	9. What's the difference

What's the difference?

Frank arrived back from his latest row with hospital administration and sat down heavily at his desk. Bloody idiots, he thought. Despite being wound up by this he found his thoughts straying, not for the first time in recent weeks, to Alison. He had tried not to think about her and to pretend that it was no different to her being in any other city because he would have no involvement with her. They had long ago fallen out of the each other's social circles and only had one or two aquaintances in common any more, none of which Frank saw very often anyway and even if he did they knew well enough that any mention of Alison Newell was strictly forbidden around Frank unless they wanted to watch him implode.

One of his first panicked thoughts after reading the card had been that she might have gotten a job at St Angela's where he worked. Fortunately, she hadn't. Oh snap out of it Campion, he told himself, who bloody cares where she works? He vowed not to think about it again.

By the end of the day Frank had learned that Alison was working at All Saints Western General. That place had a good reputation. Well, now that you know you can put it out of your mind, he told himself. He grabbed his coat and keys to go home.

"You going my way?" a cheery voice asked from the doorway. Frank looked up and saw Paula, one of the nurses.

"Happen I am if your way is my house." Frank replied.

"Dr Campion are you propositioning me?" she asked pretending to be slightly appalled.

"Of course not." Frank grinned.

"Pity." Paula winked and then laughed. "Can I walk you to your car at least?"

"How about I walk you to yours?" Frank countered.

"What's the difference?"

"I'm old fashioned." He smiled.

"Oh, oh well in that case..." her voice trailed off.

"In that case what?" he asked.

"In that case, I better hold off and wait for YOU to ask ME out."

Frank looked surprised. They had been playfully flirting for months and he did find her attractive but it had never occurred to him that she might like him in that way.

"Don't wait too long though," she warned, "or I might jump in and ask you first and irreperably damage your old fashioned macho self-esteem."

Frank laughed.

"How about I ask you now then?"


	10. That was a quick date

That was a quick date

Frank parked outside the restaurant and checked his watch. He was half an hour late. Great start Campion. He'd had trouble settling Kathleen with the sitter before he left, he had called Paula to explain and she said it was fine but he still felt bad leaving her sitting in the restaurant alone. On the plus side, all of the trouble with Kathleen had kept him too distracted to be nervous. He hadn't been on a date in longer than he cared to admit and he was a little worried that he had forgotten 'how' to date.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He adjusted his jacket and tie and just as he was about to shut the car door he glanced towards the restaurant entrance. Suddenly he felt as though he had been kicked in the gut. Entering the restaurant on the arm of some man was Alison. They disappeared inside and he leant against the car, his heart pounding and he realised he had been holding his breath. Without thinking, he sat back into the car and swiftly started the engine. He had only seen her for a moment but it replayed over and over in his mind until he reached home. Her hair was different. They had been laughing. He let himself into the house and was greeted by the sitter.

"That was a quick date." She said surprised.

Almost hazily, Frank remembered Paula. Damn it.


	11. Jump before you're pushed

Jump before you're pushed

Three months later, things had reached breaking point between Frank and the hospital administration. He knew his days were numbered. He walked through the hospital grounds and discussed the situation with one of the few allies he had, a fellow registrar called Matt Ellis.

"Maybe if you back off.." Matt suggested but then caught the look on Frank's face and knew there was no point finishing.

They walked past Paula and Frank tried in vain to catch her eye with a friendly smile but she walked past stony faced. She had stonewalled him since their "date". He sighed, he didn't blame her.

"Why is it the universe seems to hate me?" he asked gloomily.

"Probably because you've been making a very good attempt to piss it off lately." Matt answered. "Is everything ok? You've been...difficult lately."

"I've always been difficult." Frank replied flatly.

"Yea, but lately...you've been an out and out bastard. Even to the people who've been on your side."

Frank stopped walking and sighed again.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Honestly?"

Frank nodded.

"Jump before you're pushed." Matt said gently. "I hear there is an opening for Head of Emergency ar All Saints."


	12. Welcome to All Saints

"Welcome to All Saints." Julia Archer, the CEO, shook his hand from behind her desk.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I've organised a meeting with all the Department Heads tomorrow so you can get to know everyone. Today i just need you to sign your contract and get all the formalities out of the way." She explained.

"I'd like to have a look around the ED and the rest of the hospital." He said.

"Of course, no problem. I'll show you around once we get the paperwork out of the way."

As Frank held the pen in his hand and stared at the line awaiting his signature, he wondered if he was making a terrible mistake. Too late now I suppose, he thought and put pen to paper.

"This is Ward 17." Julia said as they entered. "And the bane of my life at the moment." She added in a mumble.

"Every hospital needs one." Said Frank quietly.

And from what I've heard it's usually you, Julia almost said. Frank Campion's reputation for being pig-headed had preceded him but the Board felt his qualifications and abilities outweighed his "personality quirks" as someone had politely put it. She wasn't so sure.

"There's not much to see here." Julia said.

"Charlotte!" a male nurse called out to a blonde doctor walking past.

"Yep?" she said.

"Alison Newell wants you to..."

Frank's ears perked up.

"If Newell wants something she can ask me herself Nelson." The attractive blonde cut him off.

"She's busy with something. She wants her patient's dose of..." Nelson tried to explain.

"I'm not her skivvy!" Charlotte said boldly.

"No, but the last time I checked, you were a doctor in this hospital." Julia spoke up.

Charlotte whirled around, surprised to see her.

"I just think that perhaps it would be better if Dr Newell came and spent more than 5 minutes examining her patient if she wants to change her medication." Charlotte said looking curiously at Frank.

"I'm sure Dr Newell has given the decision her full consideration and if she is too busy to attend to her patient herself and asks you to do it then I don't see why you should delay." Julia replied sternly.

"Too busy my...eye!" Charlotte scoffed.

Julia threw an embarrassed glance towards Frank. She shouldn't have brought him to Ward 17, no one should ever be brought there!

"Do your job Dr Beaumont." Julia turned and lead an amused looking Frank away.

"Come on Charlotte, it's better than having Newell actually here – no one wants that!" Nelson joked.

Frank smiled to himself


	13. This is Dr Alison Newell

This is Dr Alison Newell

Frank followed Julia Archer into the Boardroom.

"Everyone, meet our new Director of Emergency Medicine Dr Frank Campion."

Frank glanced around the table until he spotted Alison, looking slightly startled and staring at him. Julia went around the table introducing everyone. Frank nodded, smiled, said "nice to meet you" over and over.

"This is Dr Alison Newell, Head of Obstetrics." Frank nodded. Julia continued.

After all meeting and some coffee everyone began to file out. Frank noticed Alison seemed torn between running out and staying, she hovered near the door. She hadn't spoken two words during the meeting, except when addressed directly by someone. He hadn't addressed her at all. He realised then how little thought he had given to how this would work. He hadn't decided how he would acknowledge her, despite knowing they would inevitably come face-to-face at some point. Somehow, naively perhaps, he had assumed it would just work itself out. He would react appropriately to whatever she threw at him. The problem was, she seemed to be planning the same. They were both waiting for the other to set the precedent of how things were going to be.

Alison chatted to someone near the doorway, throwing nervous glances his way. He stood talking to Julia, hoping Alison would leave. He knew they would eventually have to speak but he wasn't up to it right then, just being in the same room as her was affecting him more than he expected. Alison walked out with the woman she had been talking to and Frank felt a flood of relief. You idiot Campion, you bloody idiot, what have you done?

Outside the Boardroom, Alison pretended to listen to the Head of Pediatrics but she felt sick and had done from the moment Frank walked in the room. She should never have come back to Sydney, she thought. It was too close, it was a miracle they hadn't bumped into each other before now. To work in the same hospital as him...it was impossible. Although...maybe it was a sign, maybe it was time they spoke again. What would people say if they knew? She couldn't deal with this. Things were going really well for her here, she didn't need Frank stirring things up.


	14. You're not as great as you think you are

You're not as great as you think you are

Frank wasn't sure how but months passed without him and Alison exchanging more than polite nods in the presence of others. Everyday he expected her to come and inquire about Kathleen but she didn't. For this, he felt angry on Kathleen's behalf. Oh she could send a sentimental birthday card once a year but that was as far as her maternal instinct went.

Things over those few months didn't run smoothly for Frank, personally or professionally. Kathleen was becoming increasingly difficult and despite having a wonderful carer for her he found it difficult to cope. At work he didn't endear himself to the staff. He had discovered (and pointed out loudly and frequently) that the ED had a lot of problems. Not least of which, in his opinion, was the staff's work ethic. He didn't accept half-hearted or second best and if it meant reducing people to tears he didn't care. He had come across a few who he considered to be top rate but unfortunately only one of those worked in his department.

Jessica Singleton was a good nurse with the potential to be a great nurse if she had a little more confidance in herself. As for the rest of them...he'd have to put a rocket up their backsides. Until the completely useless ones could be weeded out and replaced, he would have to make do. Admin however didn't want to hear of any problems with staff. The shooting in Ward 17 was still sending shockwaves throughout the entire hospital system and there were rumours of administrative heads rolling and perhaps a clean sweep of the decks and some new appointees to the top jobs. Frank didn't see why he couldn't do the same in the ED but Julia Archer had warned him to tread carefully with his staff.

Frank continued to come down hard on his staff until one day, they walked out. A Board meeting was called and Frank attended to hear the verdict. After dutifully listening to Julia Archer convey the seriousness of the situation i.e. all of Frank's staff bar one having walked out, he tried not to look too pleased. The Board had decided to give him another chance and he would be getting a new team. Truth be told this solved another problem the hospital had with trying to find places for the staff who were moved from the now closed Ward 17. Julia had a feeling Frank and that lot deserved each other.

That wasn't the only announcement the Board had to make however and it seemed the rumours had been true and there were some administrative changes on the way. As Frank waited with the other Dept Heads he overheard some who were in Alison's company talking about him.

"The man's a nutter." Said one.

Charming, thought Frank.

"If things aren't up to scratch then he has a right to crack the whip." Said another.

Frank mentally thanked him.

"You can't treat people like that." The first insisted.

"And you can't treat patients properly if standards slip."

Frank decided he liked the Head of Surgery.

"Well I heard this is the kind of behaviour that made St Angela's get rid of him." A third said.

"They didn't get rid of him, did they?" the Head of Surgery asked.

"They were on the verge, he jumped ship just in time and this lot were stupid enough to take him on."

Frank cleared his throat and they all dispersed.

"You were quiet." He said to Alison. She shrugged, slightly surprised he was speaking to her. "What side of the fence are you on?"

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"No, it doesn't." He said cockily smirking. He'd got what he wanted and everyone could think what they liked.

Alison eyed him for a moment.

"You're not as great as you think you are." she said.

"I don't think I'm great." He replied. "I just don't let that stop me from trying to be."

"That's a good line, did you use it on the Board?" Alison asked mockingly.

Twenty minutes later Frank felt Alison's cold, smug stare as it was announced that she was All Saints' new Director of Medicine. He might have won today's battle but he had a sudden feeling that the war was just beginning.


End file.
